Kitchen appliances which are used to process foodstuff can be found in many kitchens of both families, restaurants etcetera. A particular type of kitchen appliance used in processing foodstuff is designed to process foodstuff such, that a pourable or liquidized foodstuff is obtained. Such kitchen appliances are for example mixers, blenders and juice extractors. Such devices are widely known and are for example used to extract the juice present in fruit or vegetables, or to blend certain foodstuffs so that people may enjoy the consummation of such foodstuff including all the good vitamins and nutritious contents of the fruit or vegetables in an easy manner. Normally the resulting pourable foodstuff, such as fruit or vegetable juice for example, will be supplied to a jug or a drinking glass.
A concern of such kitchen appliances is that often the outlets thereof will continue to drip after the jug or glass has been removed, i.e. is no longer positioned close to the outlet. This produces drops of liquid, i.e. pourable foodstuff, on the support surface on which the kitchen appliance is located. The support surface, for example a table top, will need to be cleaned in order to avoid sticky patches of semi-dried liquid to be present. This is considered troublesome for many users.
In order to address this concern, a kitchen appliance, in particular a juice extractor has been proposed in WO2009/010897 that has an arrangement that is designed to prevent dripping of juice from the juice extractor. The known juice extractor comprises an outlet with a spout for dispensing the juice from the juice extractor, wherein the spout is configured to receive a rotable and crooked, i.e. elbow-shaped tube that can be rotated about the longitudinal axis of the spout over 180 degrees. In this manner the crooked tube, or in principle the spout it is an extension of, can be positioned in two position. One position in which the tube is rotated upwards and in which dispensing of juice from the juice extractor is prevented and one position in which the tube is rotated downwards and in which dispensing of the juice is possible. In the position in which the tube is rotated upwards, dripping of juice from the tube, and thus from the spout, is prevented. The tube needs to be rotated manually.
Although the solution of WO 2009/010897 provides a solution to the above-mentioned concern, it may still be considered troublesome by some users to rotate the tube manually, which requires some substantial rotation, i.e. over 180 degrees. This is in particularly true for people who have reduced movement or capability of movement in their hands or arms. As a further concern it can be noted that the spout of the known juice extractor needs to be rotated while the jug is still located beneath the spout. In case the jug is removed prior to rotation of the spout, there is still a considerable risk of drops of foodstuff reaching the support surface.